


you can't take the sky from me

by Raijin



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Injuries, just some gays being gay honestly, slight angst only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raijin/pseuds/Raijin
Summary: "Oh, Winny. This seems to be the end of me..." Wainwright listens to what could have been his lover's last words while Hammerlock is out on a hunt.
Relationships: Sir Hammerlock/Wainwright Jakobs
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	you can't take the sky from me

Finally, there was time to sit down and relax. The galaxy was safe - for now. There were some bandits left behind on Eden-6 but things had become much better. The Jakobs resistance had reclaimed all their territories, especially the old manor. Wainwright and Alistair had led the assault on the manor and succeeded. Now Alistair had gone on a hunt while Wainwright stayed behind to clean up the whole mess. Well, they certainly had different ways to relax: Wainwright would stay home with a good book or music while Alistair was always out in the wild, exploring or hunting. How could Wainwright have said no when his lover had packed his backpack and asked if it was alright if he’d be gone for a few days. They had said goodbye with a passionate kiss and now Wainwright spent the days rebuilding his childhood home.

He put a photograph of his parents back on a shelf on the wall and then looked around his father’s study. _His_ study now. He would never get used to it though. This would always be the home of his parents, his family. But he could make a good life there, together with the love of his life. Alistair would always blush when called that. Wainwright opened the safe beneath the desk to find an ECHO he had stored there. Back when the Calypsos and Aurelia Hammerlock were trying to ruin all of Eden-6 the vault hunter that went by the name “Fl4k” had given this ECHO to him.

_“I found it after I rescued Sir Hammerlock”_ , the robot had said quietly. _“However, you may want to listen to this alone.”_

And then there had been no time to listen to the pre-recorded message. Until now. He grabbed the ECHO and went to sit down on the couch across the room. Wainwright had no idea what to expect when he played the message and a familiar voice greeted him.

_“Oh, Winny. This seems to be the end of me. I always thought I would be snapped in twain by the jaws of some slavering beast, or incinerated by lava in some underground tomb.”_

Wainwright smiled. It was a sad smile. Alistair’s voice was shaking. He listed the different ways he could have died, on great adventures or killed by unknown beasts. The Jakobs heir rolled his eyes. Typical. Always speaking of the big world outside.

_“But now, as I waste away in these brutish confines”_ , Hammerlock continued, taking an audible breath. _“I hunger not for death-seeking adventures, but instead for one last peaceful moment with you.”_

Wainwright held his breath as he felt a cold hand closing around his heart. There were goosebumps all over his body. 

_“I love you, Wainwright. Farewell.”_

Silent tears were now running down Wainwright’s cheeks. These could have been Alistair’s last words and he used them to express his love for Wainwright. This was the man he wanted to marry and nothing or no one would stop him from doing so. Wainwright just sat there, tears dripping onto the ECHO in his hands. He had always been a sensitive person. As a child his father would often tell him to quit being emotional and act instead - putting a gun into the boy’s hands. This boy who was a terrible shot with a pistol and would often cry because he couldn’t stand the thought of bearing so much responsibility. But then he got older and met Alistair. After his parents had died it was clear to him that he couldn’t let his family’s legacy die like this. And he had his lover to support him.  
Wainwright’s own ECHO started beeping, indicating an incoming video call. He quickly wiped his tears away as best as he could before accepting the call from his lover.

_“Good day, Winny! I’m- Are you quite alright?”_

Wainwright cleared his throat. “Of course I am! I had some dust get into my eye. I’m still cleaning everything, you know. How’s your trip going?”

Alistair looked excited. _“This is why I’m calling! I believe I am ever so close to find a unique Jabber! An incredible specimen that I-”_

“I love you”, Wainwright interrupted his lover because he couldn’t hold it in. “Just know this.”

_“I love you too, my dear.”_ Alistair smiled. _“Are you certain that you’re alright?”_

Wainwright chuckled. “Yes, yes. Now what were you going to say?” 

Very happily, Alistair continued babbling about his exploration while Wainwright just dreamily looked at the image of his lover. _“... so I’ll come home soon and then- what is that?”_

“Hm? Alistair? What is it?”

_“Wait a second… That- Oh, that’s not good! Winny-”_ The ECHO seemed to be thrown into the air and all that Wainwright could see were blurry images before it hit the ground and the connection was interrupted. What the hell just happened? Wainwright tried calling back but the ECHO seemed to be dead. Every alarm inside of him was going off now. This could have been one of his little accidents, Alistair had encountered so many fierce enemies after all. But Wainwright felt it in his bones that this was more serious. He immediately called Clay and sent him to the coordinates where his lover had gone. Wainwright himself jumped to his feet, taking his trusted shotgun with him as he ran to the garage. He just took the next best truck and started driving like a maniac. He had almost lost his love once, he would not sit by idly and let it happen again.

Driving to where Alistair had gone seemed to take _forever_ but Wainwright met up with the other people that Clay had brought and knowing that they would all be looking for his lover put his mind at ease. At least a little. 

"We'll find him", Clay assured him when they had to continue on foot. "He can't be far."

Wainwright nodded, clutching his shotgun. They started wading through the mud, occasionally yelling out Alistair's name. Then they noticed a faint voice coming from somewhere between the bushes and hurried there.  
"We found him!", Clay shouted and Wainwright caught up to them. 

"I seem to have been surprised by a ferocious beast and then twisted my ankle", Alistair's voice was hoarse. His hand pressed into his side, blood soaking his jacket. He looked pretty rough in general: his clothes torn, scratches in his face and mud all over him. But he was alive and that was what mattered. 

Wainwright didn't say anything at first. He just reached out to touch his lover's cheek. "Let's get you back home." God, how he wished to just throw his arms around his lover but instead he helped Clay to bring him back to his truck.

“It looks worse than it is”, Alistair claimed, trying to get comfortable in the passenger seat. “I apologise. I didn’t want to startle you like this.”

Wainwright shook his head. “Don’t worry about it, my love. I just couldn’t- I mean- you know?” He didn’t know how to use words.

“I’m not sure I do.”

“Nevermind.” The drive back to the Jakobs estate was rather quiet. Alistair kept drifting and Wainwright would let him get some rest. He had called Clay and thanked him for his support in this rescue mission.  
Back at the manor, Wainwright helped his lover out of the truck and brought him to their bedroom. Alistair fell onto the bed with a groan, protesting when Wainwright started to take off his torn jacket and shirt. Luckily, Alistair had been right - his wounds were mostly superficial but Wainwright wouldn’t risk getting them infected. So he started cleaning them properly and finished with some band aids and bandages. He sat on the bed next to Alistair and just looked at the countless scars on his lover’s body. Every single one had to tell its own story. Not to mention the limbs and the eye he was missing. All while Wainwright barely had any scars on his own body. There were small ones from his childhood when he burned his arm on the stove or on his knee when he had fallen down a flight of stairs.

Only the touch of Alistair’s hand could interrupt Wainwright’s thoughts. “What’s the matter, my dear?”, he asked very softly. 

Wainwright always felt his heart beat faster when his lover called him that. “It’s really nothing”, he assured with a smile and decided to just lie down next to Alistair. “This could have ended… badly.”

“And yet, it didn’t.”

“Promise me something, Alistair.”

“Anything.”

“When I ask you to stay with me forever, please say yes.”

They were silent for a while. Both turned their heads so that they could look into each other’s eyes. “Oh, I can do that", Alistair said and smiled. "I’ll be yours and you’ll be mine. Forever. I love you, Winny.”


End file.
